The Accident
by Ramens
Summary: Sam gets turned into a 6 month old baby. And Clover and Alex have to take care of her. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

~ In this story of mine, Sam gets turned into a baby and whatever. This ish my first TS fic sooo.be nice.And..yeah.. Enjoy! ~  
  
If was a ordinary day for the spies, Mandy being a total bitch, um...Mandy trying to steal Davey Doo from them. A/N: Hehehe Davey Doo dat's meh name for people with the name David. lol ) Um Mandy and her nameless slaves were well being them. The usual. "I can't wait until I have this kid." A/N: Ok you're probably wonderin why Alex, yes Alex said that. Well I wrote another story that well...Alex got pregnant.), Alex said looking down at her now huge stomach. "Yea I still have major enviess feeling like that I want to rip that baby outta your stomach", Clover said with a creapy smile on her face. "Oooookkkkk then", Sam said taking a step back away from Clover. They are walking down the hall way, when they hear a small beep, and the floor opens up. They fall down a long twisting tube, when they land on a pink cushion on the bottom. "Welcome girls", said an aging bald guy with a black suit. He looked up at them with his brown eyes at turned on a screen. "There has been cases that people have been either turned old or young, any age." "That's terrible!" Alex gasped not really paying attention. Jerry merely raised an eyebrow her and then continued. "I want you girls to find out what's going on." "Gotcha Jer!" Clover yelled out. Jerry gave them their gadgets, and sent them on their way. "Ok how are we going to start?", Sam asked looking around. "I dunno, maybe we should ask these people if they know anything", suggested Clover. They kept walking and walking and walking and..walking and (You get the idea :3) Until they just gave up. "No one knows about it!" Yelled Alex. They sat down to rest, and looked around. "I know, maybe Jerry was wrong", shrugged Sam. "Hmm..then you can ask why there's a guy running around with a lazer gun thingy", pointed out Clover. They looked over as they saw a 3 year old get turned into a 83 year old. "Come on let's go!" Yelled Sam. They chased after the disguised man. They came down a dark alley, they couldn't find him. "Where the hell did he go?" Clover asked looking around. Just then they hear a crash. "What was that?!" Alex said jumping. They look behind them and see the hooded guy. "There he is!" Sam exclaimed. Right when they are going to attack him, he lifts up the gun and shoots Sam with it. "Ahhhhhh!" Sam screams loudly. Her green uniform falls to the ground as Sam disappears. The hooded guy then runs off when Alex and Clover are distracted. "Where did Sam go?" asked Alex. "I dunno uh.hm.." They look around when they see Sam's uniform move slightly. "Omg! There's something moving under there", pointed out Alex. "Maybe it's a rat or something", Clover said laughing nervously. They walk over and gingerly pick up the suit and under it is a small baby with large green eyes, and wisps of red hair. "Hey that baby looks kinda like Sammie", Alex said laughing. "Uh..Alex.I think that is Sam." Alex looks down and her face goes slightly pale. "What are we going to do?" Asked Alex. "I dunno." Said Clover. They called Jerry to figure out the big.or should I say small problem they had.  
  
~ Well here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy. Review. Obey the marshmallow peeps! 


	2. And so it begins

~ Ok I don't own TS. Marathon does. Please I'm not very good at writing stories, but please review!  
  
Alex and Clover call Jerry to send them to WOOHP. "Jerry please it's important," pleaded Clover. Jerry looked at her with a worried look on his face. And they saw him press a button, and a large jet fly overhead letting down a rope. They grab onto it and climb up onto the jet. "Girls what is the problem?" Jerry asks anxiously. "Well Jerry.." Clover is about to reply when Jerry interrupts her. "Where's Sam?" He asks. "That's what I was about to say. Clover says a bit annoyed. "Sam was turned into a baby.I think." Alex takes Sam from Clover's arms and hands her to Jerry. "Oh my, I wonder what we're going to do." Jerry said looking down that the small child that was once Sam. Sam looked back up at him and started cry loudly, and started squirm incredibly. It took all of Jerry's strength to make sure he didn't drop her. "Maybe she's hungry ..or something," suggested Alex. Jerry shrugs and hands Sam to Alex, and Sam immediately stops crying. "That was weird," Alex says blinking at Sam, who had just fallen asleep. "Yeah, I'll say.. I er.. read a book once that when someone's pregnant, other babies become attached to the pregnant woman" A/N: I made that up ^_^) Clover said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Alex and Clover went to Alex's house, and snuck in without Alex's mom finding out. "Whew.. I was close," Clover said wiping her forehead. "Yea I'm glad my mom is pretty much oblivious" A/N: Yay! A big word. Go big words! :3) Alex said while looking out the her door. Alex placed Sam on the floor, and Sam begins to cry loudly. "Oh crap!" Clover said out loud. "Like I said, she's probably hungry." Alex said again. "Well how are we going to feed her, and what do babies eat?" Clover asked looking dumbfounded. "Well mom said that she saved some of the stuff.. that I had when I was a baby. ya know just in case." Alex said smiling. "Well ok," Clover said looking all confused. Alex ran out of the room and 5 minutes later she came back with a big box full of baby stuff. "Wow. dang you had a lot of stuff." Clover said digging around it the box. Alex found some baby clothes, a bottle, and some toys. "I don't suppose that there are diapers?" Clover asked raising her eyebrows. "Diapers? Why would we need diapers?" Alex asked completely ignorant. Clover raised her eyebrow at Alex. "Well since Sam was turned into a baby. she er.. might need it." Clover said still digging in the box. "Aha! Alex look I found some diapers." Clover called out. "Ok!" Clover put the diaper and then the clothes on Sam. "There! She should be good until we find something to eat. for Sam I mean." Clover supposed. Alex again left the room, and ran into the kitchen, and looked into the fridge. She really had no idea what Sam could eat. She decided to ask her mom, by just saying it was info for her baby. "Mom!" Alex yelled. She found her mom sitting in the living room, reading book. Carmen A/N: I think that's Alex's mom's name. I'm not sure :/) looked up at her yelling daughter. "Yes Alex?" Carmen looked up smiling. "Well..um.. mom when I was a baby, maybe about 6 months old, what did I eat?" Alex asked nervously. Carmen looked confusedly at Alex and then replied, "Well Alex you would eat just about anything except for maybe, tin cans and um. large rocks." Carmen chuckled at her own joke. "But the things that you could actually eat were soft food, things easy to digest." "Okay mom. Thanks." Alex said walking back into the kitchen, and found mashed potatoes, pudding, and other soft mushy things. "Clover! I got some things!" Alex yelled practically in Clover's ear. "Jeeze Alex! I'm right here." Clover said annoyingly sticking her ear. Then Clover noticed all the food in Alex's hands. "Oh wow I'm starving!" Clover exclaimed as she tried to make a grab at the food, but Alex pulled the food away and Clover fell on the floor, flat on her face. "What the heck was that for?!" Clover asked. "This food is for Sam, not you; if you're hungry you can go into the kitchen and get your own." Alex said sternly. "Damn pregnant women," Clover muttered under her breath. Alex glared Clover for a second, then tried her best to feed Sam, but Sam refused. "Come on Sammy, you must be hungry? Alex pleaded. "Please eat?" "Well when Norman A/N: If any of you don't know who Norman is, he's Clover's younger cousin.) was a baby, my aunt would pretend that the spoon was plane, maybe that will work?" Clover suggested. Alex tried it and she easily got the food into Sam's tiny mouth. Sam swallowed happily and grabbed at the spoon to try to feed herself. "Awww.. isn't that adorable," Alex said putting her hands together. "Alex you're forgetting that this is Sam.. she's 16 year old baby." Clover said annoyingly. When Alex was done feeding Sam. Sam burst out crying again. "What's wrong now?" Alex asked trying to feed Sam more, who was moving her head away. "Well.. um.. maybe.. she um needs her diaper changed," Clover said looking away. Alex got a scared look on her face. "You check!" Alex yelled. "No way Alex! If you're going to have a kid, you're going to have to get used to things like this," Clover said smirking. "..Fine!..." Alex said taking a deep breathe. Alex quickly looked into Sam's diaper A/N: I know, if one of my friends got oddly turned into a baby, and I had to do something like that, I would never be able to look at him/her again the same way. I would be greatly scared on them.) "Nope nothing!" Alex said quickly. Clover blinked at Alex, as she (Alex) goes over into a corner and rocks back and forth like some psychotic lunatic. "Alex you ok? It couldn't of been that bad could? I mean she's only a little baby," Clover asked with a slight frightened look on her face. "The horror! The horrroorrr!" Alex screamed. A/N: Sorry I had to put some humor in here.) Sam continued to cry, and Alex came out of her corner. "What are we going to do? Your mom is surely going to hear Sam." Clover said trying to make Sam quiet. "Well maybe you can try to get her to go to sleep." Alex suggested. "Well if we sing her a lullaby.. I will gladly sing her a song," Clover said with all of her ego showing. "Well..ok.." Alex said. Clover cleared her throat, and began to sing rock-a-bye baby, which just resulted in Sam crying out louder. "Apparently, she doesn't understand the true art of music," Clover assumed frowning. Clover looked at the screaming baby, and sighed. "Well I have to go to the bathroom," Clover said getting up. "Sam better be asleep when I get up." "Ok..I'll try." Alex said sighing. Clover left, and Alex looked at Sam. Alex then started to sing another lullaby song. A/N: I can't think of the names.) Sam immediately stopped. Alex kept on singing, and her voice sounded like an angel singing. A/N: I'm writing this story a lot about Alex too because Alex is my favorite, she's so funny!) Sam looked up at Alex, her eyes began to droop, and she fell fast sleep. Alex smiled down at the sleeping Sam, and she placed Sam into a baby blanket. "Wow I never realized how much work it is to take care of a baby," Alex said sighing.  
  
Hey I know I wrote this kinda long I know. I couldn't stop writing.  
  
Alex: Hey I can't believe I'm going to have a baby.  
Clover: I wish I was pregnant.  
Nyoko (Me): Don't I'll either write you pregnant or I'll find you a boyfriend *wink* *wink*  
Alex: Clover believe me, you don't want to be pregnant, it's hard work.  
Nyoko: Ok now this is getting a little weird..  
Clover: Don't f***ing tell me what's hard and what's not.. You f***ing b****  
Alex *blinking*: Clover you're scaring me. *cries*  
Nyoko *blinking*: O..k.. Anyway I hope all you people enjoyed the second chapter of my ficcy.  
Clover *fighting with Alex*: Die. You. B****!  
Sam *crying*: Wahhhhh  
Clover *screaming*: Shut up! You stupid little baby.  
Alex *pulling Clover's hair*: Clover! That's Sammy you're yelling at!  
*Alex and Clover continue attacking each other*  
Nyoko *leaving*: Ok now this is really weird. *picks up Sam and runs*  
Alex: Hey that little b**** took Sam!  
*Clover gets up and chases me*  
Alex *blinks*: O..k.. now I gotta go now! *waves* Bye all!  
Clover continues to attack me.  
Nyoko: Help me! x.x 


	3. More troubles

~ Ok now I seriously need some more reviews. Ok? Ok.. Now onto the next chapter.  
  
Clover sighed, exhausted from taking care of her friend, now a six month or so. "I hope Jerry finds a thing to reverse this," she said sitting down. "Yea.. it's a lot of work," Alex replied holding the wriggling Sam. "Hey let's find something to eat, I'm hungry and Sam's probably too," suggested Clover. Alex nods and they head into the kitchen. Clover takes Sam while Alex looks in the fridge. "Sammy goes up, Sammy goes down," Clover said in some annoying baby voice, while throwing Sam up and down. "Sammy goes up, Sammy comes.down?" Clover not paying attention, having her arms extended but Sam did not come back down. Clover looked around and did not see her. But then she looked up and saw Sam sitting a, or more like laying on her stomach, on a high shelf. "Oh crap!" Clover yelled. Alex quickly turned around. "What is it?!" Alex asked urgently. Clover pointed sheepishly up to the shelf and Alex followed to where Clover was pointing. "Clover! How did you get her up there?!" Alex screamed. Clover lowered her head and smiled weakly. "Don't worry Alex.. we'll get her down." "You better," Alex warned. Clover nodded and got a broom attempting to knock Sam off the shelf. "Come on." Clover muttered under her breath.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
A/N: I know that's a long time in't it?) Clover now getting really tired from holding the broom for so long, started to hit the shelf. "It can't be this hard to get a frickin' baby offa shelf," Clover practically yelled. "Why don't you just get stool?" Alex calmly asked. Clover blinks and looks over at the stool. "Oh sooo now you're miss genius huh?" She said frowning. Alex glared at her and hit the wall very hard, her shelf shook and broke. Sam came falling fast into Alex's arms. "There you see?" Alex said calmly grinning at Clover. Clover blinked and looked at Alex in surprise. "How did you.? Nevermind." Clover said with confusion. As they started to dig around in the fridge again they heard a click. "Oh no! I think my mom's home." Yelled Alex, jumping. "Alex!" Yelled Carmen off camera. Carmen walks in with a bag of groceries. "Alex, what are you two doing in her?" Carmen asked looking at the both of them. She didn't notice Alex put Sam behind her back.  
  
- Ok.. Well now here's a thing I heard about from my 9 year old brother. It's about Clover and what happened to her dad, since they never shone him, or never mentioned him, and why she's named Clover. Ok now Clover was little and her parents still needed a name. But one day she ate a clover, and got sick, so she well.. puked all over. Her dad came in to check on her but fell in her well. er. puke.. So he drowned in it. So she was named Clover, and her dad died. The end! Ok now that was disturbing huh? It was on a website called sexytoons.com I never saw it but heard of it. I got freaked out when I heard it. I have some more that I will write.. next chapter. This chappy was kinda' short. More soon I promise. And if you're wondering why Alex's pregnant, that's because.. she is! I wrote it that way! And just so you know she's only 3 months pregnant, but she's unusually large for the her stage.. I wonder why.. ^_^ You'll have to find out.. on MediaMiner.org Look for The Baby. Next Chapter: The Problem! 


	4. Clover's troubles

Ok now I'm getting ideas from a story called, "Three Gryffindors and a Baby" written by Celeste. It's a very good story. Ok now now Celeste if you see this fic, I hope it's ok I took some ideas. Don't hurt me! Oh and someone mentioned that Alex was getting most of the parts, so I gave some parts for Clover.  
  
Clover and Alex stood there, blinking at Carmen. "What's up with you girls?" Carmen asked. "Uh..uh.. nothing!" Clover said quickly.  
  
Carmen eyed them suspiciously and continues talking. "Well Alex you have a doctors appointment. Clover you can come if you like." Clover shook her head, "Uh. no thanks I have a project to do."  
  
Right before they left, Alex quickly put Sam into Clover's arms. "Here you go.. Take good care of her." Clover nodded and got into her car. She arrived home, and went inside. "Clover is that you?" yelled Stella.  
  
Clover jumped and hid Sam under her coat. "Um.. Yea mom," Clover yelled back, and ran quickly into her room. "Ok Sammy I would usually let you touch the stuff in my room, but you're now a destructive little demon, so don't touch -anything-!" Clover said loudly pointing her finger at Sam. Sam just blinked and grabbed Clover's finger and  
  
stuck it in her mouth. "Eww! Sam don't do that!" Clover shrieked at the innocent baby. A/N: I made Sam do that 'cause I love it when baby do that! Well the finger grabbing thing. (^^)v)  
  
Sam stared and her face contorted, and she burst out crying. Clover tried desperately to try to calm her down. "Sammy, Sammy, please stop crying. It's ok.." Clover pleaded. Sam continued to cry, and cry. "Sam but it's ok.. I know!" Clover jumped up and ran to  
  
the box full of baby stuff. Clover dug around and found a pacifier. "Aha! Here it is!" Clover ran back over to Sam and stuck it in her mouth. Sam stopped crying immediately and sucked on it happily. A/N: Don't any of you make a remark to that! :-|)  
  
Clover sat down and sighed, she then turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels, when she saw some kids show. Sam saw it and pointed excitedly. "You wanna' watch this Sammy?" Sam just kept pointing and Clover took that as a 'yes'.  
  
The show was called 'Blarney and Pals'. A/N: It's sort of a parody of Barney and friends. Lol!) It had a messed up looking dragon with different eyes. He was red and was followed around by brainwashed little kids.  
  
"Hey hey kids what are we goin' to doooo today?" Blarney asked in a retarded voice to the kids. "Uhhh................ I dunno' Barn.. I mean Blarney," a large kid said. As Blarney walked away the kid gave Blarney the middle finger, but no one saw that. It continued for a half an hour, by the Clover was sitting there like a zombie, drool was coming out of  
  
her mouth. She didn't snap out of it until Sam coughed. Clover jumped, "What the hell?!" She looked around frantically and glanced down at a sleeping Sam. But Sam didn't look that peaceful, her nose was running and she was shivering a lot. "She doesn't  
  
look too good," Clover was now scooping Sam up into her arms. "Hmm... I don't know much about babies.. but maybe my mom has a book." Clover ran into the living room, and luckily her mom wasn't home. Clover placed Sam on the couch and searched the  
  
bookshelf. "Aha! Here it is!" Clover exclaimed as she found a book on child care. She pulled it out and found the sickness page. Ok...well it says that to take the child's temperature.." Clover said to herself. She went quickly to the bathroom and searched the  
  
medicine cabinet. She found one and went back to Sam. She stuck into Sam's mouth, and waited a second. It beeped and Clover took it out. "Hmm... 101.5? If I remember correctly.. Sam said that the human body temperature is usually 98.6.." Clover said trying  
  
to register it in her brain. "Hey! That means she's sick!" Clover picked the book back up and read some more. "Ok..well I don't think we have any kid's medicine," assumed Clover. "It says that just taking care of them is enough.." Clover got back up and picked  
  
up Sam. She placed Sam on her knee and started to bounce her up and down. "Ride a little horsie, ride to town, ride a little horsie.. Don't fall down!" Clover sang, but that's exactly what Sam did, she fell off of Clover's knee. "Oh crap!" Clover jumped up and quickly picked up the crying Sam. She tried to soothe her, "There, there Sammy," cooed Clover. She tried her best to calm her but it was no use. All of the sudden, Norman came in. "Clover will you shut up!?" He yelled. You shut u... Norman?!" Clover spun around and gawked at Norman. "Uh.. yea that's my name.." Norman said, sneering at his cousin.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Clover asked frantically. "Well my mom dropped me off and your mom went somewhere, and said that you'd watch me." scoffed Norman.  
  
Norman glanced over to Clover and saw something move in her arms. "Oh my... Clover what is that?!" Norman pointed out. "Um.. that's my cat.." Clover said quickly. Norman stared at her for a second, "I don't think so.. I saw your cat upstairs," he said. Clover and Norman just stared at each other for a few minutes until... Sam coughed!  
  
Ok... well that was dumb wasn't?! Well... Review! Now! Sooo... I have another disturbing story to tell you! It's about Jerry and it's very disturbing, and if you're prone to bad images.. I suggest that you don't read this part..  
  
Clover, Sam, and Alex need glasses. Why? I don't know. So anyway, they go to the glasses place, or so they think... It's actually a strip club, and they don't know that. That go in and they have contact lenses for some reason and they put them in.. Who do they see..? Well Jerry! Jerry was..... stripping!  
  
I told you that was wierd! I still have images of that after my brother told me about that. I never saw the clip but I wish I had... Just to remind you that these clips are on Sextoons.com and I suggest that you don't go on it 'cause it'll seriously mess up yo' computa'. Now give me some ideas please for what shall happen next in the story, 'cause I'm runnin' outta' ideas. 


	5. Kidnapping

Um.... Here is the next chapter... Norman comes in at a bad time... and yea... Enjoy!  
  
Norman looked over the where the cough came from.. He didn't see anything but Clover. "What was that?!" Norman asked. Clover looked around nervously, "Um... it was me! I coughed," Clover attempted to do a fake cough but it didn't sound anything  
  
like Sam's cough. Norman gave Clover a weird look and quickly dove at her. "I wanna see what you have there!" Norman yelled loudly at her. "No Normy!" Clover yelled back at her bratty little cousin. Norman pushed Clover off of the couch and saw something wrapped up in a small blanket. "What's that..?" Norman peered down at it and picked it up. "Oh my gosh! It's a baby!" Norman peered at Sam. "Oh that..." Clover tried to say but Norman interrupted her.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say that this baby looks like one of your friends... Like the red head one," Norman said holding Sam side-ways. Clover quickly snatched Sam from Norman's arms. "Don't be silly Normy!" Clover said angrily at Norman. "Then why does she look so much like ...um.. Sam I think it is?" Norman persisted. Clover's eye twitched while trying to think of an excuse. "Um... it's just a coincidence, there are plenty of red-heads in the world," Clover said finally.  
  
"Then why do you have a baby?" Norman asked again. "Um.. it's a project.." "What kind of project?" "Um.. a project that.. deals with child care. We get orphan children from the orphanage and we take care of them.." Norman gave her another odd look before giving up and watching Zooney World. A/N: Yes in my story Zooney World is still on.) Clover sighed and sank into the couch, she didn't realize how hard it was to take care of a child. She looked down at Sam, and noticed how bad Sam's nose was running. Clover went into the bathroom to get a tissue  
  
to wipe Sam's nose. Then Clover brought Sam back into Clover room. "Boy you're a handful of trouble.. I don't know how your mom put up with you," Clover said boredly talking to Sam. Clover heard a knock and walked in Alex. "Alex! Hiya! I've been so bored... Sam's hard to take care of," Clover said running over to Alex, "How's the doctor's appointment?" "It was great, the doctor said that the baby is very healthy," Alex said smiling cheerfully.  
  
Alex looked down at the shivering Sam. "What's wrong with her?" Clover looked down at Sam as well, "Oh she has a bit of a fever, nothing to worry about." "You're sure?" Alex asked uncertainly. Clover nodded, "'Course I am." Alex just shrugged and sat down in a chair. All of the sudden Alex quickly covered her nose. "Oh my god! What is that smell?!" Clover looked confusedly at Alex and a minute later covers her nose as well. "I have no idea!" "When was the last time you changed Sam?" Alex looking up at Clover, her eyes watering. Clover thought for a second, "Um... I don't know..." "Didn't you change her at all?!" Alex shouted, one of her mood swings coming on. Clover looked sheepishly down at the floor and shook her head. "Well... no.. now exactly."  
  
Alex calmed down and sighed. "Well we better change her then..." Alex looked down ay the floor like she was going on some dangerous mission. "Come on Alex.. It can't be that bad, I mean -our- moms had done it with us, I mean how hard can it be?" (Oh Clover... So young and naive!) Clover placed Sam on her desk, and started to unbutton her clothes A/N: Don't any of you say anything you sick pervs!) when Clover got the diaper part, she gulped, and started to undo the diaper thingys.  
  
When Clover undone the diaper her face turned pale and looked like she was going to faint. "Alex! Get you ass over here! Help me with this!" Clover bellowed to Alex. Alex came over and.. well.. helped. It was hard to go because Sam kept moving around and kicking. "I don't know how some parents can put up with this," Alex said looking like she was going to throw up. "You'll know soon enough Alex," Clover said smiling.  
  
Alex just blinked at her blankly, and proceeded to do the diaper thing. "It's going to be hard to tell Sam that she was wearing diapers again," Alex said folding her arms. "Yea I'll say," Clover agreed. They finally finished and got Sam's clothes back on. "Done!"  
  
Alex said happily. They sat back down in a chair, Sam resting on Alex's large stomach. Alex stared at Sam and Sam stared back with her large green eyes, then sticking her fist into her mouth. A/N: Awww! It's sound just soo damn cute doesn't it?!) Alex yawned  
  
and decided to take a quick nap. "Now don't you go anywhere Sammy," Alex warned. 'Like you could go anywhere,' she warned before falling asleep. Clover as well was asleep.  
  
As they slept, a dark figure came into the room and passes over Sam... The next minute she was there, and the moment the figure passes over her, she was gone. A/N: Don't ask me how there's a dark figure in Clover's room when it's still light out... Don't question me.. and read!) An hour later, Clover and Alex woke up. "Where's Sam?!" Clover  
  
asked frantically. "I don't know..." Alex said nervously, "She was right here.." They looked around and around, but couldn't find her. "Where do you she could've gone?" Clover asked Alex, "I mean she can't even crawl." "I don't... I always thought that babies could do things that we didn't know they could do." Clover stared at Alex, and did the anime style sweat drop.  
  
"What if we call Jerry?" Alex suggested. "Good idea Alex!" Clover took out her compowder, and called Jerry. Jerry's face appeared on the screen. "What is it girls?" He asked calmly. "Um... Jer.. well Sam's gone," Alex blurted out. Jerry's calm face dropped and it was replaced by panic. "How..?" He asked. "Well um me an' Clover to  
  
a nap and when we woke up, Sam was gone," Alex said scratching the side of her head. "And there's no way of tracking Sam.. obviously she doesn't have compowder.." Clover said. "Well it's good thing I thought ahead... Those bracelets I gave you all for Christmas, were actually tracking devices," Jerry said grinning. Alex and Clover just stared at Jerry for a second and just shook their heads. "Ok Jerry... try to track her.. hopefully the bracelet hadn't fallen off of her little wrist," Clover said.  
  
Cut all the way to a small island, and man.. had a taken Sam there. He was the same man who turned into baby in the first place. He had brown hair with tints of gray in it, his height was about 5' 9". He held the infant Sam in his arms, she blankly looked up at him. He looked down at her, smiling. "Hello there little one... I know you were originally a spy working for WOOHP." Sam just kept looking around, completely dumbfounded on what was going on.  
  
"I have this machine... that will turn you back.. but first I have to get some info on WOOHP," he said smiling evilly.  
  
Ooooo! Who's this guy?! I have no idea.. I just made him up. I'm still working on the name for him. More shall come! Just review! And give meh ideas! IDEAS! IDEAS! 


	6. Note

-- To the readers,  
  
I'm sorry it's taking soo long for the next chapter of 'The Accident'.. I'm having writers' block, yet again. I won't update for a couple weeks sorry to say. I'm going on vacation in a few days, and I -just- got back from Maine.  
  
Unless I wondrously think of something in the next four days, I seriously doubt it, then you'll have to be patient. Even though for the people who actually liked my sucky story, and read it, you've all been very tolerant with my slowness. I thank you! If any of you want to throw any ideas at me, feel free to. Hopefully I'll think of something over the next two weeks I'm gone. Seeing my cousins don't bother me too much, and the new puppy my cousin's getting.  
  
See you all soon! 


	7. Searching and weird happenings

Sorry this is taking so long. I had something else, but we got XP and for some reason it got rid of all of our office programs. (Word, Publisher, and all those other things.) So I had to to use WordPad.. which sucks.. I hope you like it.. It took a long time to write.

When Clover woke up, she looked to where Sam was, but no Sam. It took her a minute to register what was going on, being that she just woke up. "Oh crap!" She finally said, practically rolling into a table. Alex looked stupidly around, one eye half closed. "Wha.. What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Clover pointed to where Sam was, almost speechless. Alex put her head down for a second, and closed her eyes, when she sprung up. "What?!" A/N: Slow to react, huh? nn It's like me, I don't usually react quickly in the morning.) She glanced around the room, the door was closed so she couldn't have gotten out, she could barely crawl..

Clover, and Alex looked every in the room. They even checked in the other rooms, just case. They were greeted, not happily might I add, by Carmen. Her hair standing up in different directions. Her yellow eyes, shot them an annoyed glare. "It's 5 in the morning.." she mumbled, looking at the watch on her arm.

Alex looked around, thinking of an excuse. "Um.. I got this letter from a boy, and we were looking for it.." Alex said quickly, it was the best thing she could come up with, and she knew it would probably keep for mother away for a bit longer. Carmen quickly perked up. "Did you say boy? Oh, my Alex is finally getting a boyfriend!" Carmen strolled back into her room, leaving two dumbfounded teens.

"Let me get this straight.. You're pregnant, at 16, and your mom still wants you to get a boyfriend?" Clover asked, one eyebrow cocked. Alex nodded slowly, almost forgetting what they were really doing. "We're looking for Sam remember?" Clover nodded as well, and they continued on their search. After a couple hours of looking all over the house, no Sam. Alex glanced up at a clock, and it read quarter to 8.

"I'm going to call Jerry," Clover said finally, "Maybe he can help us." She turned on the compowder, and the face of Jerry appeared on the small screen. "Yes, what is it Clover?" he asked cheerfully, "How's Sam?" Clover's face went from a nervous smile, to just plain nervous. "That's kinda' what I wanted to talk to you about.. You see when we woke up this morning, Sam was gone!" Jerry simply put his hand to his chin, and starting to type some things on his computer. "I have all three of your DNA samples on this computer, if I can lock onto Sam's, then we should be able to find her.

Clover nodded, and then stopped. "Wait, you have our DNA on that?!" Clover said loudly giving him an almost disgusted look. Jerry looked at her confused, then said quickly, "No, no.. Those clones of yours we took, we studyed them, and also took their DNA. We knew it would come on handy some day." "O..k.." Clover said slowly, still giving him a weird look. Jerry continued, when the a picture appeared on the screen. It was a map, with a small blinking, red dot.

"That must be where Sam is.." Alex said, coming behind Clover and pointing to the screen. "Thanks Jer," Clover thanked before closing the compowder. "Let's go!"

They hopped onto a jet, and started to look for where the computer was telling them Sam was. The beeping it was making was becoming more, and more rapid indicating that they were getting closer. The landed on some deserted, well.. desert. It was eerily quiet, all that was heard was some howling of coyotes. Alex shuddered, "Where is she..?" Clover shrugged, squinting through the increasing darkness. Remembering that they were in another part of the world, and they spent some time on the jet. As Clover surveyed the area, she spotted a some light coming through a wide crack, under a large rock. "Let's check in there," Clover said to Alex, motioning towards the crack.

They managed to squeeze through, and started to make their way down. Clover saw a light on the side, which must of been what she saw. But after that, there were no more lights, and it was incredibly dark. A air in the crevice began to become tight, making in increasingly hard to breathe. As they thought they'd run out of air, they were 'hit' with a burst of oxygen. They could hear someone close by, and it started to become lighter.

Then the voice of someone was covered up by high pitched screaming, a baby screaming. Clover, and Alex exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They finally made it through the mini cave, and crawled into a room. They expected some kind of hightech, super villain, hideout. But really it looked like what an apartment would look like; chairs, a couch, tv, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Clover, and Alex stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. They heard someone coming, and they dove behind the couch. Someone walked into the room, Alex peered from behind the couch.

He had brown hair with a tinge of grey in it, his face worn, and somewhat wrinkly. He wore an olive green shirt, and khaki pants. He combed back his hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes. Alex saw in his arms, was Sam, half asleep. Alex pulled her head back behind the couch, giving Clover a worried look. "What are we going to do Clover?" Alex asked. Clover looked around for a second, and then brough her eyes back Alex. "We can cause a distraction, snatch Sam, and then make our way back through the tunnel." "Alright!" Alex said perkily but then stopped, "What's the distraction going to be?"

Clover looked at Alex wiley, giving her a smirk. Alex began to shake her head, "Nuh ah.. I'm not going to do it!" Clover stared at Alex, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. "Clover what the hell are you doing...?" Alex asked, moving away from Clover, "Alright I'll do it!" As Alex snuck behind a chair Clover sighed, 'Why was Alex scared of me when I gave her that look..?' Clover shook the thought way, getting ready to make a mad dash to grab Sam.

Alex dug around in her backpack, and found what she was looking for. It was a barrette boomerang. She placed it in her hand, getting ready to throw the barrette when, laying on her stomach in front of her, was Sam. The strange must of put her down, and she crawled over. Alex froze, out of fear of Sam making a noise. Sam cooed, trying to reach her hand out to Alex, but she could hold herself up with one arm so she fell onto her face. Sam burst out crying, very loudly might I add, causing the man to come running over. He picked up Sam, trying to make her quiet. The he saw Alex kneeling there on the floor.

He froze just like Alex did when she saw Sam. His eyes went wide, and he hugged Sam closer to him. Before Alex could say anything, he burst out. "She's my daughter! You can't have her!"

Ohhh! Cliffy! nn I just had to do this. It's a bit short.. I know.. I was really running out of ideas. School's starting in less than a week. I'm going to be a little Sophy.

Next chapter: Is that guy a freakin' nut, or is there some truth to what he says? Probably not, but you can see in the next chapter, 'How it happened.'

For some reason I was getting sad while I was writing the end 'cause I was listening to "Bohemian Rhapsody' one of my favorite songs. Whatever.. I'm going to work on the next chapter for Koneko..


	8. Innocence

Yes, it took a long time, I know. I was just putting it off because frankly I'm tired of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"She's my daughter, you can't have her!" The words tumbled out of his mouth like a rockslide. Clover and Alex stood dumbfounded.

"What? Excuse me?" Clover asked, her voice cracking.

"My daughter!" He spat.

"Who are you?" Alex asked awkwardly.

The man put Sam down on a metal table and grinned widely. "Name's Frederick Gibbs," he gave a bow.

Clover tried to work this out in her head. She'd met Sam's father, and that wasn't him. Heck this guy didn't even look like Sam; jet black hair, dark eyes.

"You're not her father," she finally said.

Gibbs gave a crooked smile, closed his eyes and shook his head. "No not really. But, I did have a daughter.. and a wife," he opened his eyes and they grew misty.

"They were taken from me in a car accident! An accident where I should have been killed too. But no!" he clenched his fist tightly, "I remember so well.. Do you know what its like to see the body of your wife and baby daughter, covered in blood?!"

The tears in his eyes went away and his glance fell on Sam, who was too preoccupied on playing with her feet. "So I thought, instead of people having babies, why don't they become ones," a devious smile spread across his face, "Then I saw your friend, after she was turned into a infant of course, and saw that she looked almost exactly like my child. Except she's a little too old."

"Too old? She's not even a year old," Alex said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy was completely insane and unstable. What woman would be crazy enough to marry and _mate_ with him?

"My baby was nearly two months old when she was taken from me.." He spoke these words as if they stung his tongue. Alex flinched too, and wrapped her arms around her swollen belly.

"I've had enough of this crap!" Clover screeched and threw herself at Gibbs, who didn't move at all. He merely pressed a button, sending two electronic arms out, one at Clover, who was still charging, and the other at the stupefied Alex.

They both struggled against the cold metal wrapping tightly around them, but it did no good.

"So.. What? Are you going leave us in some incredibly dangerous position, and then leave the room, assuming that we're not going to get out?" Alex summarized. But Gibbs smiled like that was the funniest thing he's ever heard, and shook his head slowly.

"I'm not really going to do anything to you, unless you keep fighting against the arms. No, its your friend here. She's going to become my daughter."

"But you said that she's-" slowly it dawned on Clover, "You're going to make her younger.." Gibbs nodded, "My gun can't change someone into a baby if they're already one," he gestured to the large machine he was standing next to, and the one Sam was laying on, "It will turn her into the desired age, plus she'll never age and stay with me forever!"

Before either of the girls could say anything, Gibbs began to strap Sam down on the table. The infant flailed her arms around, and let out a whining cry as the cold metal touched her bare arms. When she was restrained, Gibbs began to flick some switches. To Clover and Alex the whole idea seemed very sci-fi, and monster movie-like. The machine made a humming noise, and sparked a little too, as it charged up.

For the moment the girls were preoccupied with trying to get out of the grip of the robot arms. But the more they struggled, the tighter it got. Luckily one of Clover's arms was sticking out enough that she could pull it out more and put her hand in the bag. She rummaged around in it until she pulled a laser cutter, and began to through her robot arm. It took a couple minutes, and after many muttered swears under Clover's breath, they both got free. Lucky for them the machine was in worse shape than it seemed, and took awhile to start up.

But as they were running towards Sam, the machine shot a beam at her. Her tiny body let out a terrible scream, she thrashed around as much as she could. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks, they could believe this was happening. They watched as their best friend grew slightly smaller, screaming a blood-curdling scream.

The beam started to power down, then stopped. Sam, wasn't moving. She was thinner than before, and she had nearly no hair. But she wasn't even breathing.

Clover stood very still, her breath coming out quick and short. "You bastard!" She shouted, her fists clenched to tightly some veins popped out, "How could you.." She hung her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'll kill you!"

Clover launched herself, again, at Gibbs, who also looked to be in shock. "I.. I didn't think this would happen," he muttered to himself as though he didn't notice Clover as she kicked him of his feet. She screamed crazily as she hit Gibbs without mercy.

Alex slowly walked towards Sam, though her mind was telling her not to. She looked down at the tiny, unmoving body, and put her hand on it. It was cold. "Sam.." she muttered, her voice shaking as tears threatened to come out of her eyes, "Sam.. SAM!" Her voice echoed in the large room. Clover and Gibbs both looked up from their struggle; Clover had a bloody nose, and a scratch on her right cheek.

"How.. how could you do something like this?" Alex glared at Gibbs, her eyes shining with tears, "Just to bring back your child, you sacrificed our friend. And killed her! You just keep losing people, don't you?"

This seemed to hit Gibbs, hard. His whole face looked as though it dropped, his eyes wide. "I.. I didn't mean too. I meant to bring her back, my daughter. I killed your friend." He was just repeating what Alex had said. "Nobody deserves this.. You're not the ones who caused this. I mean you three weren't born yet yourselves."

He untangled himself from Clover, pushing her slightly to the side. He headed towards a door on the other side of the room, and came back a minute later. Something was in his hand. Clover squinted at it. Her eyes grew wide.

"Alex! He has a gun!" Alex could feel her heart drop down to her stomach.

"What, are.. are you going to shoot us?" Clover asked, trying to ask calmly but was failing.

"No, not you," he shook his head slowly. Then it hit Alex, he was going to shoot himself.

"Don't do this!" This was Clover who said this though, "You don't have to kill yourself. Right Alex?"

Alex didn't even know what to say to this. She was overcome this so many emotions at once; grief, anger, fear, pity. She was sad for Sam's death, she was angry at this man for causing the death, fear for what may happen, and pity for him too. She didn't know what one to go with.

But as she was considering this, Gibbs took the gun to his head. "It's obvious that don't want me to live, that you're angry at me. You feel that I'm a waste of life."

But before Alex could say anything, he pulled the trigger. His face had fallen into a sad looking droop right before.

Clover put her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes, Alex turned her head away. Gibbs' body collapsed in a lifeless heap on the floor.

Clover slowly pulled her hands away from her, trying her best to not look at the carnage, and ran over to Sam. She touched the unmoving infant gently on her cheek; it was cold and slightly blue. Clover made a choking crying noise as Alex came up behind her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked quietly.

Clover shrugged, and placed her hand on Sam's chest, and held it there a few moments. Out of nowhere, Clover jumped back.

"Alex!" Her voice went up an octave as she said this, "I felt Sam's heart beat!"

"What?! Really?" Alex put her hand on the tiny chest too, and felt a weak, but apparent heartbeat. Plus she was breathing.

"We have to turn her back, so she'll probably die," Clover said. Alex nodded.

They both ran over to the machine's panel, and looked it over. The design itself was pretty simple, but they couldn't figure out what did what. Alex bit her lip, closed her eyes, and pressed a button. It didn't do anything. She tried another. Still nothing.

'Third time's a charm,' she thought. She pressed it, and the machine responded. Something appeared on a small screen asking for options. They chose what sounded best, since they had no idea what they were doing. The engine hummed, and a light appeared where the beam came out before, and after a few moments, it shot out.

Sam's body glowed, and grew significantly larger, and continued until Clover switched off the machine. There, lying on the table was their friend, no longer a baby. She looked limp, and didn't seem to be breathing.

The two girls dashed over to the table, and peered down at Sam. She wasn't breathing, and her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh God.." Clover put her head on Alex's shoulder, and silently cried.

"You two jump to conclusions so quickly," a weak voice spoke up.

They both looked down, and saw Sam looking back up at them.

"I kinda' can't breathe with these straps," she moved her head towards the straps wrapped around her torso. They were fine when she was a baby, but now she was five times larger, and they were strangling her.

"Oh, right," Alex said as she and Clover untied her. And as they helped her up, they realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Alex slipped over to Gibbs. She stared at him for a second, shook her head sympathetically, and took off his coat. She helped Sam put it on, and she and Clover helped her stand up.

This proved to be hard; Sam couldn't steady her legs, and her knees kept buckling. They eventually gave up and got her to sit down.

"You must not have any muscle tone in your legs or something," Clover said looking down at the frustrated Sam. "I'll call Jerry to pick us up."

Clover called Jerry and turned away as she talked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You've through a lot." Alex said reassuringly. Sam gave her a weak smile.

"Well, at least you got some practice.. I hope I wasn't too much trouble.." Sam said softly; her voice sounded weak, and her eyes drooped halfway. Suddenly she fell over and collapsed on the floor.

"What happened?!" Clover said spinning around, panicky, "Jerry, you better hurry, Sam just fainted."

Within the next few minutes, a helicopter landed outside and soon enough Jerry walked in, several guards behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gibbs' body, but then ignored it and walked over to them.

They Jerry, Clover, and Alex lifted up Sam, and carried her to the helicopter. As they flew back to WOOHP, Sam finally woke up. She seemed a little disoriented, and she was squinting a lot, trying to focus her eyes.

"You're alright now. You body just had a relapse from the sudden growth you went through," Jerry said, giving her a gentle pat on the back.

Sam sat up and saw that Alex and Clover were asleep in the chairs. Clover was curled up in a fetal position and Alex was stretched out, her hands resting on her stomach. Sam gave a small smile to Jerry, who returned it, and walked to the front. Sam looked back at her friends, laid down, and thought back to when things were simpler before sleep took her away too.

* * *

Don't ask me about the ending because I don't even know. I'm just glad I finally finished it. Yes, it's a little drawn out, but I was trying really hard to not rush it. 


End file.
